Content providers and content producers, such as those who provide and create video content, often seek ways to enhance the content. Such content may include live broadcasts of sporting events, on-demand or broadcasted comedy shows, pre-recorded movies, etc. Audiences may often audibly respond to content as they view the content, such as by laughing, gasping, crying, screaming, etc.